drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Zania al’Denai
My name is Zania al’Denai. I was born and raised in the Borderland of Shienar, Fal Dara to be more exact. My parents are Lord Edan and Lady Maraika al’Denai of the High House Denai. I have one brother and two sisters, Alexia, Daniela, and Akir. My family claim to have been descendents of the lost Nation of Malkier but I have yet to find proof of this in our family records which I have studied. Not to say I wouldn’t be proud to be one of the lost Malkieri if we had proof of this fact. I am the youngest of my family so my mother believes that I should be the first to be married since she believes I act more like her then my other two sisters. I would have thought she would have stopped wishing for marriage since we have decided I would go to the Tower for testing but she still hopes for that. I think I am more like my father but I let her believe what she wishes. My father likes to describe me as Serenla, a stubborn daughter, because I much rather be in my room and read about the past then try to find someone like my sisters do, I guess that’s why I and my sisters do not get along much. All they want to do is to simper about men all day, it is a waste of time or at least I think so. I get along more with my brother then anyone, he is the oldest of my siblings and he secretly teaches me how to use a sword and throw knives. We do this in secret because in Shienar, women are not allowed to fight much less learn how to use a weapon and plus my father would have a fit. I’m not a boyish girl, far from it. I just feel I should know how to protect myself. Unfortunately I’m not very good with a sword but my brother thinks I have a deft hand with knives. I’m 5’8’’ in height and I’m the only one in my family to have icy-blue eyes, which my mother says prove that we are descendants of the Royal house of Malkier although I have told her that that was impossible. I have long black hair that hangs past my hips that I try to keep in a bun but it tends to frizz. I am told I’m beautiful but I try not to listen to superficial garbage that most lords and their sons like to murmur to me. Not to say that I don’t like men. I am a typical young woman or I would like to think so. Some flamin’ men are so bloody arrogant, plus I’m pretty sure they notice that my nose is less than bloody perfect. Oh do excuse my dirty language I do tend to curse up a storm when I’m upset. On to other things, I’m slender in build and frame and I tend to dress a little more feminine then most but only in style not in dress. Truth be told, I may have more gowns made out of silk then any other material. Most are made out of my favorite colors, purple, blue and dark red. I also like a lot of dark green. My brother jokingly refers to me as a Domani although he is careful not to say that in front of my parents. I think I have said before that I like to study ancient things but if not then I’ll mention it now. I think I spend most of my time in the library of our home because most things I’m either forbidden to do or is of no interest to me. Politics such as the Daes Dae'mar or Game of Houses interest me but not many Shienarians practices this unless they have to so it’s a surprise to my teacher, Joslyn of the Gray Ajah that I express to have knowledge of it. I’m very fond of my old teacher although she was not sent to Shienar to be my teacher. She was originally sent for peace reasons but felt that she needed to keep an eye on me since she had sensed the one power strongly within me She thinks that I may be very powerful and was very worried that I had not been taken to the White Tower when I became of age. My parents wanted to send me, feeling that it would be an honor to have an Aes Sedai in the family, but knew it would be to dangerous because of the troubles that began between the houses of Shienar. Now two years have passed since I was sent to be tested as a novice at the Tower. I am now Zania Sedai of the Red Ajah Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios